Hellcat Squadran: New Ghost
CH1 -July 16, 2009, kaven residential area. Grievous awoke with a start. he rolled over and looked at the clock. 4 in the morning. "Damn it." He muttered angrily. He attempted to fall asleep again. "I have been watching you." He leapt out of bed, jumped into his ODST armor, grabbed his combat knife and sidearm, and raised them both. He flicked on the light, no one was there. "Where are you?" He called out. "I have chosen you to be my host." The voice said again. "What are you for that matter?" He muttered. "I am the brother of Etibeci." "Are you benevolent? Or..?" "I have come to help you in any way I can. And to help you know the powers you possess." "The energy abilities? Already known." "No, others." Grievous felt some sort of presence enter his mind, there was a spike of pain, like having an AI come in. He left, the voice now inside his head. Directing him to a cliff outside the base. He learned that he now was an ectoplasmic fusion. Like IceBite. "How will I learn these powers?" "You must learn that yourself." So he spent the night there, learning his abilities. Eventually, fired a bright red beam at a nearby rock, shattering it. He then created a shield which caught the shattered pieces. "Good, now your elemental powers." "What are they?" He asked the voice "The powers over air and earth." It replied. Grievous spent the remainder of the night learning his elemental abilities. He summoned the pieces of the shattered rock. The pieces covered his arm, creating armor stronger than diamond. He punched a nearby boulder. Shattering it. He later learned That he could create mini tornados and cut off a mans air supply. "Man, I feel like I could take on half the shadow alliance!" "An exaggeration, but absolutely not." CH2 August 4th kaven residential are "Seriously, why the hell are we still doing this?" Odst grievous was training on his ectoplasmic and elemental powers, still. "Because you aren't ready. Hearing this grievous flipped the couch angrily. "WILL YOU AT LEAST TELL ME YOUR NAME BEFORE YOU ACT LIKE MY FATHER?!" Of course I am Suoveirg. Bored, grievous righted the couch, threw "The world is not enough" into the DVD player, sat down, and watched for the next while. Suddenly, remembered something. He stood up, and using his ectoplasmic powers.... What are you doing? "Contacting IceBite, screw off." He dove deep into the Ectoplasmic plane to contact IceBite. CH3 August 12th Kaven Med-labs Grievous woke up in the med labs. "What the..?" As he tried to sit up, he was approached by Quel 'Zeelom. "I'm surprised your awake." said Quel. "Did anybody get the license of the scarab that landed on me?" Quel didn't seem amused. I want to keep you here for the next while, I found you under the wall that collapsed on her." Grievous turned over and saw Sarah Sanders lying there. "Well, I'm out of here." Grievous said getting up and walking to the door. Quel appeared to be to shocked to stop him. when he turned the corner to his house, what he saw shocked him more then Quel had been. He swore so badly a couple of security officers cast him wary looks. "HALF OF MY HOUSE WAS THE WALL?!" He bellowed, and indeed, his house had been the source of the wall. He walked over the rubble that was left. walked into the remains of the kitchen, opened the fridge, grabbed a latte. "Looks like I got a lot of work to do..." CH4 August 15th Abandoned Island, South pacific Grievous hopped into the warthog gunner seat as Ark and wolf sword argued over who would drive. After a lengthly argument, Ark hopped into the driver seat, Wolf in the shotgun seat. "Why are we here again?" Shouted Ark over Wolf's loud complaining. "I wanted to be sure there weren't any covenant loyalists left here." Grievous bellowed back. "Oh." She said, punching Wolf in an attempt to shut him up. They drove around the island for a hour when suddenly.... "Oh shit!" Yelled Ark as the warthog flipped end over end into a tree. "What the hell just happened?!" Said Grievous said angrily. Eight Phantoms landed and squads of brutes jumped out. The Brutes charged forwards. Wolf fired his SMG into the first one's eye, killing him instantly. Grievous made a mini-tornado that sucked up three of them. Ark fired her Battle rifle into another two. It was going well until a brute chief jumped out a sent Caboose flying with a gravity hammer blow. Grievous punched him in the face with an earth fist. "Fifty bucks says we get out of this." Grievous said to Ark. "You're on!" A War chief fired his fuel rod gun towards Ark and Grievous. Grievous raised a rock wall to block it. When he brought it down , a ship was headed to the island. Wolf got back into the fight, but got punched in the face. "These lizards hit hard!" Grievous laughed. A Brute jumped at him, he stabbed it in the stomach with his combat knife, shoved his pistol into the hole and fired twice. Amazingly, it was still alive. Grievous stabbed it in the chest, shoved his pistol through its lung, and fired three times into its heart, Then it died. The phantoms retreated. and the boat landed. They got onboard and found Owl driving it. "Isn't this the guy who called somebodys girlfriend a cow?" Asked grievous. "Sometimes I wish I was a cow." Said Wolf. They all stared at him. "What?" He said. ---- Dawn was the first to greet them. "So, how'd it go?" "About what we expected." Grievous answered cheerfully. "BOW CHICKA-AAAH!" Said Wolf. "Boom! Ballshot!" Said grievous happily, a rock floating in his hand. "I'm gonna murder that kid." Muttered Wolf. Grievous responded by sending a rock into his gut. "You should have left him for me." said Dawn seriously. "Holy shit, lighten the hell up!" Grievous answered. He walked to his half-fixed house, where he saw his friend Eagle owl fixing one of the walls. "Hey buddy!" Owl called. "How's it going?" grievous asked. "Not the best. That damn loose beam has hit me on the head twice." The two went into the quarter-fixed kitchen. grievous took an iced latte, Owl took a ginger ale. Grievous froze for a fraction of a second, and burst out laughing. "What?" "Wolf just got sacked by Dawn." Owl fell off his chair. The two laughed loudly, so loudly, they heard Ark yell:"Shut up!" as she passed. "How'd you find that out, any way?" Asked owl from the floor. "I was probing the minds of hellcat squadran members at the time. Damn lucky I wasn't caught by Adriana." CH5 August 17th Small covenant loyalist campsite, south afica The blast hit Eagle owl from behind. He rolled about 5 feet and passed out. Odst grievous was quicker, and managed to avoid the fuel rod blast aimed at him. A brute shot round flew at him. Manipulating the air currents around the explosive, He redirected it back at the brute that came charging at him. A second ran out. Grievous fired his sidearm into its eye, tearing it out. Swearing angrily, he ripped of Owl's helmet. "Holy shit!" He exclaimed. His friends head had feathers instead of hair! Owl woke up, and his head rotated 360 degrees! "Holy mother fudge.." Grievous muttered. A third brute ran out at them, but soon dropped dead. A trio of razor feathers were stuck in it's skull. "This just went from weird to insane." Owl said simply. "No, really?" Grievous answered sarcasticly. They radioed in a pelican to pick them up. As it landed, a brute sniper shot the pilot in the head. Owl took the pilot seat and flew back to Kaven base. ---- "My only guess after looking at recordings was that the blast hit an owl and got knocked into and somehow fused you together." Grievous said excitedly. "Terrific. I don't think I'll be taking my helmet off any time soon." Owl said, exasperated. CH6 "I sense that you are bored." Suoveirgs voice echoing through his head. "That's the problem with having you in my head, you always know what I am thinking." Grievous walked down to his first basement, which was like a laboratory. He opened a door to a case. "What is that?" "It's an armor I use to fly when I'm bored with air powers and jets." He suited up. The second he was out the door he was in the air. "This is much faster than the jets and powers." Suoveirg said, sounding surprsed. "I know." Grievous flew over and out of Nevada, in fact, he was out of the states in half an hour. He was back in ten minutes. "That's fast." Suoveirg said. He got out of the armor and into his ODST armor. He absent mindedly left the base. After about an hour of walking. A voice said behind him:"Hello boy." Grievous froze. This voice belonged to that being... Grievous drew airslasher and leaped around to attack. Ripa 'moramee brought up his own sword and parried. Grievous attacked again and again, an animalistic rage controlling him. He brought up an earth wall and slammed it into the elite. He sucked the air out of his lungs and the alite collapsed. Grievous drew a silenced submachine gun and fired into the elite. Ripa stood up and ran for it. "You better run you spilt-lipped bastard!" Grievous screamed at the fleeing elite. "How is that thing alive?" Suoveirg said, surprised. "In an... accident of mine, I revived him when he was already dead, now, whenever he dies, he comes back." ---- One day later, Siena italy. Grievous stalked the man. He had sensed Shadow alliance activity in siena and was already there. His theory was that this was one of the higher-ups in NOD. He had left his ODST armor behind and was wearing the plain white hoodie he wore during his days before Hellcat sqaudran. The man turned around and noticed him. He ran toward a nearby staircase. NOD shadows jumped out of back alleys and began to open fire at him. Grievous ducked behind a garbage can and drew his pistol. He brought down four of them and ran up the stairs. He climbed through a window. He sprinted through a building and up onto another roof. he saw the NOD officer run across another roof. Grievous leapt on but stumbled and rolled in another window. "Damn, that looked closer." He made it out onto a balcony and rained bullets into a bunch of Shadows. He climbed up a buliding and began to chase the NOD officer. The man ran inside a belltower. Grievous chased him in. "What the...?" The man had vanished. he felt a shotgun barrel against his head. Grievous spun and twisted his arm over the mans shotgun. With his free hand, grievous shot a beam of scarlet ectoplasmic energy at the man, who tumbled out the window and into the street below to his demise. "It seams as though we followed a false lead." Said Suoveirg. "Yeah, lets get the hell back to kaven base, whoevers in charge now is gonna be pissed." CH7 Grievous walked down to his second basement, which acted like a training gym. He had built the house himself, so the second basement was connected to a series of staircases that lead up to the other members of Zeta wings houses. Right now, the only member that was here was Selen. She was on a training set that Carack had built to simulate different combat situations. Grievous moved toward a punching bag and vented his frustration by kicking it. Unfortunatly, he kicked it slightly harder than he meant to, and it did a perfect 360, and hit him in the back of the head.He swore so loudly and badly a kid 10 miles away probably was asking their parents what the F-word meant. "Ouch, what do you fill these things with?" Selen asked, coming over. "Wolf sword probably filled it with with metal as a joke." She scowled and walked away. About ten minutes later a loud scream came from Wolf's house. "Is she always that violent?" Suoveirg questioned. "Yup, ever since I rescued her from a whole army of NOD people." Selen came back, apparently calmed down, she was followed by a crawling Wolf sword. Grievous realized what happened and winced. "You didn't need a sack him, I usually do that." Grievous said. Wolf swore under his breath. Grievous sighed and left. "What did you do before you joined this orginzation?" Suoveirg said abruptly. "You're part of my brain, you figure it out." Sounding exasperated, Suoveirg said:"That part of your mind you have sheilded from even me." "There's a reason for that. And you're not finding out why or what." He entered his first basement, AKA the science lab. He began to examine his hidden blade. After satisfied that was in good condition, he began to work on making a second one. An hour later, he fitted them on, one on the right arm, one on the left. He extended the one on his left arm. It didn't stab him, which meant he made it correctly. He pulled out a practice dummy. He extended the right arm blade and attacked it. He stabbed it in the chest, head, groin area, stomach, side, foot, hand, arm, and leg. Once he was done, all that remained was a pile of assorted fabrics and other contents. "Well, I'll be needing another 153 bucks to buy another one." "Kids." Suoveirg replied, exasperated. "Just how old are you, anyway? Grievous retorted. "479." "Holy shit!" 4 hours later, Venice italy "Tell me, why the hell are we here, and why did you bring me?" "Well, Wolf was put out of action for a while, Ark was intent on spending time with Owl, Selen I had to lock in my basement, and Owl was on his damn computer again." Carack sighed. "On the topic on why we are here, Several NOD shadows have been reported in the area." Carack raised his modified battle rifle. Just as he did so, A nod shadow jumped over the edge of the roof they were on. Carack shot and brought him down. the corpse fell into the streets below and into a large crowd of civilians. Instant pandemonium. Screams were erupting from the crowd. NOD shadows jumped from roof to roof. Carack raised his battle rifle and opened fire. A couple fell with bullets in their heads. Grievous rasied a pair of SMGs and opened fire. The shadows returned fire. One kicked the guns away from him. Grievous drew his combat knife. The lead shadow yelled: "Careful! I've heard of...!" Grievous beheaded him. Sheathing his knife, grievous drew his pistol and opened fire. The last one managed to avoid death by bullets and tackled Grievous. He felt something slip out of his armor. "Crap." Grievous muttered as the Shadow pointed his pistol to his head. A flash of blue-white. The shadow fell, cleaved in half. Carack stood holding earthshatterer. "Let's head back to kaven, I'm not eager to take on any more missions for a while." CH8 Grievous collapsed on the couch. He had just introduced Selen to IceBite. It didn't go the greatest. "That went about as well as introducing "Ark" and Wolf to him." Why? "Wolf acted like he was food, and "Ark" flirted with the poor guy." Carack walked in. "Yeah, yeah let's go." Griewvous groaned. As they left Carack asked:"How'd it go with Selen?" "One constructive criticism from IceBite and she spazzed." 2 hours later "Well that went alot better." Carack seemed to be more likeable. CH9 There was two words to decribe where ODST grievous was now:Hell Hole. IceBite, Tory, Sanders, John, and May had all returned to base and had been back for five days when John had told him there was a Large Shadow alliance Outpost in south asia. So now they had to scout around it. As it turned out, The whole place was a trap. Firing his SMGs Grievous swore loudly as about 50 NOD shadows fired back at him. "Any ideas?" John bellowed. "How's this?:Run." John nodded and the two ran for it. They managed to get to their warthog. Before telling john his plan, grievous picked him up with an earth fist, stuffed him in the drivers seat and shoved the warthog down a nearby hill. He turned and lobbed the ammo-less SMGs at the shadows. He made and air blade and sliced through the clearing and, in the process, beheading several of the shadows. He turned to see if John was out of range when he noticed something ticking on the ground. "WHAT THE FU-?!" It exploded and sent him flying and knocking him out. ---- He woke up. He was in a straitjacket. "Crap." He felt himslef bounce around something that he guessed was a car trunk. He swore as his head hit the wall. He heard voices coming the drivers cabin. He quickly realized that they hadn't noticed his hidden blades. He cut through the straitjacket and knocked the trunk open. "Shit." A whole convoy was behind him. He swung himself in through the window of the car, kicking one of the guards in the temple, killing him. He broke the other one's neck and proceeded to kill the driver. He began to drive the car swearing as the other vehicles began to shoot at him. "You know what to do. Suoveirg said quietly. "Please tell me you're kidding." No suck luck. Seeing a nearby cliff, he drove at and off it. He kicked the door open and phased, for the first time, into an elemental form. He turned into a large hawk made of swirling green air. "Cool." he said and flew off. END Chapter unfinished Category:Stories